There has heretofore been used a connector designed to be capable of fixing contacts (terminals) of a socket to a circuit board and thus firmly joining the socket and the circuit board together by: burying a holding metal fitting provided with attachment piece portion portions into a housing of the socket (a connector coupler); and fixing the attachment piece portion portions of the holding metal fitting to the circuit board by soldering or the like (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The holding metal fitting includes a side plate portion extending in a width direction of the socket, and a bottom plate portion connected to a lower side of the side plate portion. In addition, the above-described attachment piece portion portions are formed on the bottom plate portion while an anchor portion is provided on the side plate portion so that the housing can improve rigidity and strength.